Character Groups / Alignments
Breakdown by Luis Perez Villegas RIGHTEOUS: Centralists - These were once the Moderates and Libertarians. As the divide gap widened, these people were left without representation. The Centralists are made up of intellectuals and pacifists that feel both sides are perpetuating the situation. The Centralists are looking for answers that could bring an end to the conflict and find that the governments are working together, retaining power, and controlling the masses. HUMANE: Relief Org - These people will be the ones in charge of helping those in need, they don’t care about sides, their first mission is to aid those affected by the war and the meteor collision wave, as the war went down, a group of people saw the damage and some of the lives that were taken so they decided to come together and do something to rebuild the organized society. TRANSCENDENT: Nationalists - The extreme left. As tensions continued between opposing sides, the Nationalists felt that human rights were being trampled on more than ever before. Many felt that liberal activists were not willing to take the necessary steps and decided to branch off, creating more militant groups. As these groups grew to power, more people find themselves interested, and peaceful activism was lost. These people feel that religion is an archaic theory that has been responsible for all hatred and wars. 'ORTHODOX: ' Traditionalists -The extreme right, who feel that the liberals were responsible for the decline of progress. Radical conservative groups turned to large-scale militias that stockpiled everything from guns to tanks. As the infrastructure of the country started to crumble, and nationalist groups started to become more hostile, traditional militias waged all out war on the Nationalist activists. The belief that this is the time mentioned in the Bible’s Revelations and that they have become the sword of God. 'PRAGMATIC: ' Texas - These people seek to be in peace, they want to do what’s right for the new Republic, they want to see what went wrong before the war so that those mistakes can be avoided in the future, they look to be away from the war and non related with other parties. 'AUTONOMOUS: ' Survivalists - They do whatever it takes to survive the war, they’re a group of people that is looking for a new place to live without war or any other danger for the people in here, they will be on the move constantly since all the country is divided, they will act on their own and their own limits. 'ASCENDENT: ' Shadow Gov - As they are the ones that started the war, they’re looking to rise during the conflict, they’re looking to be the new order this country needs, they want to create their own rules, rules that benefit their agenda. 'AMBITIOUS: ' Chinese Government - They’re looking to recoup the money we owe, and take advantage of USA being at war with itself. 'SELF-INDULGENT: ' Villains - A group of people affected by the meteor clash but without rules, they put their own terms when it comes to go out in some mission, these people will search to benefit their own agenda, villains will fight against every other group at some point, they’re more into creating chaos than conquering a place.